crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Parijona Daisakusen
'Parijona Daisakusen '(パリジョナ大作戦) is the anime's 5th opening Lyrics |-|Japanese= （イェーイ　イェーイ） （オー　イェーイ　エブリバディ　ナイスバディ） みんなで歌をうたおう　いやな毎日忘れて ロングヘアーの兄さんも ママさんもパパさんもうたおう おたまじゃくしが空をとんでる 太陽が西にのぼる なんだかはちゃめちゃ　おったまげらげら それがどうした　ドンドンウォーリー!! あなたの涙を　笑顔に変えてみせましょう 幸せの魔法　それはParty join us!! Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us おしりをふりふり Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us みんなでうたおう となりの兄さんの言うことにゃにゃ 僕らの地球の裏側で みんなみんなで輪になっていえい ぐるぐるまわって　うたうのさ でっかいモグラが顔出していえい 太陽　にらんで　きぜつした そうさ　そんな日も　たまにゃあるさぁぁ いちいち気にせず　うたうのさ （どうもー　イェーイ　イェーイ） （オー　イェーイ　エブリバディ　ナイスバディ） みんなで歌をうたおう　しかられたのも忘れて 梅干しきらいな人も 先生も社長さんもうたおう ライオンくんが　リスにかまれる 空を飛ばないスーパーマン ちょっとなさけない　でもにくめない 今の世の中　ドンドンウォーリー!! あなたの悩みを　お空にすててまいりましょう えんりょはいらない　どうぞ！ Party Join us!! Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us おしりをくねくね Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us みんなでうたおう （おー　なかなか　レゲエのおじさんムード） お鼻のお穴をそうじしていえい 私の話を聞いとくれ そんなこんなで輪になっていえい ぐるぐるうわさは広まった カミナリ様が雨にぬれていえい 電気ショックで気絶した そうはさせまいてんてこまいまい そんなの気にせずうたうのさ （どうも　イェーイ　イェーイ） Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us おしりをふりふり Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us みんなでうたおう （イェーイ） （イェーイ） （イェーイ） （イェーイ） （どうもー） |-|Romaji= (I~ēi i~ēi) (ō i~ēi eburibadi naisubadi) min'na de uta o utaou iyana mainichi wasurete ronguheā no nīsan mo mama-san mo papa-san mo utaou o Tama jakushi ga sora o ton deru taiyō ga nishi ni noboru nandaka wa chamecha otta ma geragera sore ga dō shita dondon'u~ōrī! ! anata no namida o egao ni kaete misemashou shiawase no mahō soreha pātī join us! ! pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us oshiri o furi furi pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us min'na de utaou tonari no nīsan no iu koto nya nya bokura no chikyū no uragawa de min'na min'na de waninatte i Ei guruguru mawatte utau no sa dekkai mogura ga kaodashi tei Ei taiyō ni ran de ki zetsu shita sō sa son'na Ni~Tsu mo tamani ~yaarusa~a~a ichīchi ki ni sezu utau no sa (dōmo ̄ i~ēi i~ēi) (ō i~ēi eburibadi naisubadi) min'na de uta o utaou shikara reta no mo wasurete umeboshi kiraina hito mo sensei mo shachō-san mo utaou Raion-kun ga risu ni kama reru sora o tobanai sūpāman chotto nasakenai demo nikumenai ima no yononaka dondon'u~ōrī! ! anata no nayami o o sora ni sutete mairimashou enri ~yohairanai dōzo! pātī Join us! ! pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us oshiri o kunekune pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us min'na de utaou (o ̄ nakanaka regē no ojisan mūdo) o hana no o ana o sōji shite i Ei watashi no hanashi o kii to kure son'na kon'nade waninatte i Ei guruguru uwasa wa hiromatta Kaminari-sama ga ame ni nurete i Ei denki shokku de kizetsu shita sō wa sa semai tentekomai mai son'na no ki ni sezu utau no sa (dōmo i~ēi i~ēi) pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us oshiri o furi furi pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us pātī pātī Join us Join us min'na de utaou (i~ēi) (i~ēi) (i~ēi) (i~ēi) (dōmo ̄ ) |-|English Translation= (Yay Yay) (Oh Yay Everybody Nice body) Let's sing a song together　Let's forget the bad day. Long hair's brother too Mama and Papa let's sing too Tadpole is flying in the sky The sun rises at west Everything are messed up.　Oops What about it, don't don't worry!! Let's change your tears into a smile The magic of happiness is Party, join us!! Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Oshiri wo buriburi Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Let's sing together Nearby brothers say that On the backside of our earth Everyone gather in circles Going round and round and sing You can see a huge mole face Fainted by the sunlight Yeah, a day like that might happen Don't worry about and let's sing (Thanks Yay Yay) (Oh Yay Everybody Nice body) Let's sing a song and forget about everything Even the people who hate Umeboshi The teacher and the president will also sing Lion kicks in a squirrel Superman that fly on the sky I am somewhat pitiable, but it does not hurt me Now in this world don't don't worry Let's throw away your troubles in the sky Don't need refrain please！ Party Join us!! Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Oshiri wo kurekure Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Let's sing together (Oh- Nakanaka Regee uncle mood) Clean the hole in your nose And listen to what I have to say IT somehow become a loop Going round and round and spread Mr. Kaminari becomes wet in the rain Fainted by electric shock I will not let you go Don't worry about it and let's sing (Thanks Yay Yay) Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Oshiri wo Buriburi Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Party Party Join us Join us Let's sing together Category:Music Category:Ending